Batman Vol 1 681
In Gotham, the lobotomization of Nightwing has been delayed for long enough. Le Bossu finally shows up, with some horrific facial wounds courtesy of the Joker. He decides to start the lobotomy there and then... but the drugs have worn off, and Nightwing fights his way out. In his coffin, Batman notes the years he spent going over every possible angle, every weakness, every possible line of attack. Escape-artistry, yogic breath control, lockpicking, weight-training. He prepared... and today, that preparation pays off, as he escapes from a coffin trapped under 600lbs in loose dirt. In Gotham, the Club of Heroes get the word that Batman is at Arkham Asylum. They stay to deal with the henchmen while Robin goes to save Batman. At Arkham, Batman has made his way to the Black Glove. Jezebel Jet points out that, even if he overcomes the exhaustig trial he's been through and hands them over to the police, each individual member will simply buy their way out. Batman responds with some revelations: he knows that Jezebel was made into what she is by the events of a Black Glove wager some two decades before, which left her and her mother at the mercy of Joseph Nkele, her "father". The only thing that Jezebel values in the entire world is a tear-stained letter from her mother - which Batman stole from her safe and hid. Nightwing arrives to watch Batman's back, as Doctor Hurt runs away. The Joker is attempting to make a getaway in an ambulance, but he is driven off the bridge by Damian piloting the Batmobile. On the roof of Arkham Asylum, Batman catches up with Doctor Hurt, who reveals his trumpcard: he is secretly Thomas Wayne... but Batman has already made his guess - Mangrove Pierce, his father's body double and star of the Black Glove film John Mayhew made years before. Hurt avoids answering, but makes an offer: tomorrow, the Gotham media with publish a series of documents exposing Thomas & Martha Wayne as drug addict and perverts, unless Batman serves him. When Batman refuses, Hurt tries to leave in a helicopter, but Batman makes a jump and, through determination, crashes the helicopter into the river. His allies arrive too late, and the Mayor is already moving the Black Glove members off the crimescene before the police can arrive. Talia vows to take care of revenge. On her private plane, Jezebel Jet vows revenge on Batman. She seems to have made a clean break, but her plane is swiftly brought down by a League of Assassins strikeforce, enhanced by the Man-Bat serum. Six months later, Le Bossu has set up shop in Gotham and the last members of the Black Glove are dead. Bossu continues his crime spree until one day, when a bat-signal appears at his hideout... Epilogue Years ago, at Park Row, a couple with a young son emerge from Monarch Theater after a showing of "Mask of Zorro". The boy has clearly enjoyed the film, and wonders what it would be like if Zorro were to show up in Gotham. But as Joe Chill closes in on the couple, the father's last words are "The sad truth is, they'd probably throw someone like Zorro in Arkham." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Al-Khidr ** Cardinal Maggi ** Jabari ** Diallo * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * This is the sixth and last part of the Batman R.I.P. storyline, which takes place on the Batman title. * This issue is printed as part of the Batman R.I.P. Collected Edition. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}